1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to doorbells. Certain embodiments relate to doorbell security and safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Doorbells can enable a person located outside of an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside of an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted.
Potential thieves have easy access to doorbells mounted outside of buildings. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that discourage doorbell theft.